Of The Past And Of Dark Wizard
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: What if, in Edolas the only one who was rescued from the Royal Army's clutches was Wendy? What if Natsu was left behind? It unlocks Natsu's memories of his past, with regard to his real family and the greatest dark magician of all times, Zeref. Adopted from Tearless Rain. Contains spoilers.-continuation of the story-
1. Chapter 1

**This story is adopted from Tearless Rain. First 6 -7 chapters are available on her profile. I will only continue her story 'Of the past and of dark magic' Thank you Tearless Rain for letting me adopting your story.**

 **As this a continuation you can either go to her profile to check the first 6-7 chapters or can continue reading this and wait for the events to come up to know the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own the anime and the idea. Only adopting the story from Tearless Rain.**

Next morning was a little fussy for Natsu. Being a fire mage cold had an adverse effect on him as his body temperature needs to be a little higher than normal people. But he felt that it was not always like that. Like once he had loved the ice. Only thing he saw were fussy shapes and then darkness again.

Next time when he came around was a little clearer. He saw a blue cat sitting on top of him. He looked around the room. It was white and for some reason it felt nostalgic. He saw a shape come toward him. Raven black hairs. He knew that was Gray, but for some reason his mind provided a different image on him. The naked chest was replaced by long flowing black robes and a gentle smile in tender black eyes. And a blond blur at the back of the room and just as early as the image had came it disappeared, leaving behind that empty feeling.

"Oi, flame-brain, you OK?" Gray asked and his expression became annoyed when no answer came from the fire mage in front of him.

"Oi, are you brain dead too?" he asked and pomped his fists ready to strike the pink haired mage but a blond caught his wrist. Natsu looked at the blond and for a second he saw emerald eyes and just as easily they were gone leaving brown eyes. He blinked to chase away the image.

"So what are you doing here?" the pink haired mage asked. From the corner of the room Gajeel watched the scene unfold. It irked him how the salamander was behaving. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the mage. Just for his own sake. He was not worried about the flame breathing salamander. It was just he yet had to beat the other.

"You mean to say you don't remember falling asleep in the ice-filled alley? Now why would you do it?" Lucy questioned.

"Huh? I don't remember." And the images of last night filled his head. The memories suppressed in his mind long ago springing forth.

"I told you he has brain damage. Just be thankful Erza or anyone else didn't see you." Gray said. "We are at Lucy's apartment" she confirmed and only then he saw around and the whiteness was no longer there.

"Guys. Master is calling us at the guild. He said he had something he wanted to tell us" Wendy said as she pushed the door open.

"Then let's go see what master wants" Lucy said. Natsu stood up and moved to leave. Gajeel decided to follow.

'I have to find that guy. He is the key to all these memories. And for some reason he is important. We will meet, I promise that Zeref' Natsu said as all of them raced to the guild.

Meanwhile at a different place.

"We will meet soon. I can't wait to see you again" a figure said as he bent to pick up a flower but it died in his hand. Suddenly a black light filled the area.

"I need you. Please come soon, Natsu" he said as he left the area, the whole place dead.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. And another thing. Do you guys want parings? Just not Nalu or Nali, but if you press hard maybe. Nut I am aming toward no parings. By the way is Youi accepted by you? I write it better than straight, but I can write straight too. Please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. I am updating again. I will finish this story no matter what. Thank you for all the feedback and the reviews.**

 **Wacko12: I know Nalu works for these types of stories but, I don't think it will work for this. But she will be a main character and will play a large role. Beside it will have LokeLuci. I find this paring quite cute.**

 **Ilover145: Yep this paring is certainly there. If not as main then as sibling type of. But definitely there.**

 **JacobStoneclaw: Can work, but then again I like Erza with Jellal. But we will see. Can be sibling type of thing.**

 **Anonymous person: I myself am aiming for that, but we will see.**

 **Reaper495: Sorry, I find Jenny annoying. So no. But any other crack paring you can come up will be appreciated.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank You.**

 **I am still going for Youi parings or no parings. As for straight, can be. It will depend.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own the anime and the idea. Only adopting the story from Tearless Rain.**

The race to guild was a fast one as there was not a lot of distance to be covered. Inside the building, the same routine was being followed but with a new vigour.

"I'm taking this job". "I'm going on this one"."No that is mine"

"What is going on here?" Lucy asked but was ignored by everyone. The guild seemed busier than before, if possible

"So it is that time of the year again?" Gray asked. Both the girls behind him were confused. Natsu wandered aimlessly in the guild, still no attention was attracted by the pink mage

"Everyone" just the voice of the guild master froze the whole population. "It's that time of the year again. The S-class wizard exam is here again. This year we have eight participants, but only one will pass" Master said snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. Meanwhile his non-responsive state was observed by both Gajeel and Erza.

"He is hiding something" Gajeel muttered to himself and begun his trip down denial again. Erza just passed it as a phase but decided to keep an eye on him during the trials.

"And the participants of this year are Natsu Dragneel" Master said and Natsu cheered his usual "I'm all fired up" just not with his usual vigour, but in the atmosphere of excitement it lay forgotten, or as you say not paid attention to carefully

"Gray Fullbuster" he continued and the ice-mage smiled. "Finally" he muttered

"Juvia Lockster" the blue haired mage looked quite startled. "Juvia is participating?" she asked

"Cana" he continued, and the said mage looked disheartened, just sighted.

"Mest." And the mysterious guy smiled

"Elfman" the white giant looked very proud. "It's takes a real man to participate" he said, causing a lot of people to sweatdrop.

"Freed" the long green haired man looked quite happy. "Finally, I can follow in your footsteps Laxus" he said and decided to aim and fulfil his dream to be like Laxus.

"And Levy." The blue haired girl looked proud but Jet and Droy were more excited. Natsu tuned out everything. His memories forced him to remember his past family and friends and countless deaths.

'I have to get stronger and save everyone this time' he thought.

"So who is your partner Natsu?" the question snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Looks like this is happening a lot'

"Happy of course" the blue cat looked really proud. 'If it comes to looking I know happy will not ask a lot of questions'

"Let's go train happy" he said. He left with the blue Exceed. He forced his body till the point of exhaustion.

As the night came around they were laying in a clearing. He turned his head toward his partner and then toward the clearing. He saw a black haired man with his back toward him with a blue-black dragon. He knew it was an illusion, still his heart clenched on seeing the scene.

'Zeref, just who are you to me? I will know' he said as the illusion faded with the first ray of the sun.

"I have a feeling that this trial will be special." He muttered as a sakura petal flew down toward him.

"How odd" he muttered as the petal landed on his lap. The commotion woke up blue cat.

"Natsu?" the blue cat asked. Worry evident in his gaze.

"Yosh Happy. Ready? I'm all fired up" the pink haired mage said.

On the ground a blond girl looked at the distance. She felt a dark power emitting. What was astonishing was that the darkness was not uncomfortable as it is associated with but warn and comforting.

"The light is getting stronger. I just hope it's not too late for you Zeref. You must have grown Natsu. I can't wait to see you again." She said and disappeared just as the said black haired man appeared on the spot.

"I will wait here. Hope you don't mind me spoiling your playground Marvis." He said and soon fell asleep so he missed a sakura petal that flew from the tree before it died.

"We will meet soon. I will wait Natsu" was his unconscious whisper, his conscious lost to sleep.

 **Done. I swear this story is turning into ZerefXNatsu. I tried not to but it is either turning into sibling fic or romantic sense. Anyway read and review. Please. Seriously, I don't think parings are necessary, or are they. Well here is a little contest. The first one to give a right answer wins a one-shot from me of parings of their choice. Do you guys fancy LaxusXNatsu?**

 **James is a six foot tall man who works in a butchers shop.**

 **He has black hairs, wears heavy leather jacket and heavy black boots.**

 **If he is 25 years old, what does he weigh? Next chapter will be in three-four days at max. thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feedback is really appreciated. You guys suggested some awesome crack parings, but sorry to say, this wont contain any specific paring. Hinting of parings? Yes. Full blown or official? No, sorry. Mostly it will have brotherly movement and a lot of friendship.**

 **As for the contest, the winner is Phe25, but since you were not logged in at that time I could not send you a PM. Either PM me with your request or mention it in a review. Thank you and congratulations.**

 **Also thanks to**

 **Lightningdragon44: I like the paring, but I will keep it brotherly in this fic. Maybe I will make a fic about them in future when this one is over?**

 **Wacko12: Ok. You got it. Thank you. Sorry to say Nalu will not work.**

 **Reaper495: Aw. Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **: No youi in this one, but no Nali too. Sorry. No parings in this one.**

 **Phe25: Congo. And no parings, sorry. Although the one you suggested were really cracky. Maybe next time?**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own fairy tailor this story, which is borrowed from Tearless Rain. The song is also not owned by me, but lyrics are awesome.**

 _It was rare for him to have a new dream, or as is said setting in a memory he is not familiar with. Over the course of his return from Edolas he could have said that he had recovered most of his memories, even if they were distorted or generally didn't make any sense. But this? This was new._

 _He could easily make out the black hairs of Zeref and blue-black scales of Acnologia, but there was a dragon, a red one with them. He tried to get a closer look but his feet dragged him down. The noise, although only a tinker caught the attention of the dragons. The black haired male only sighted before picking the child up._

 _"You are more trouble than its worth." He grumbled. "I told you not to leave the bed, didn't I? Now stay in the bed" the older pleaded sternly. The boy could not understand the hidden concern but it was evident to him._

 _The red and black dragons followed them inside. The pink haired child tilted his face toward the mystic creatures. The red dragon looked confused while the black one only sighted._

 _"This is my brother Igneel. We,as in I and Zeref are going out. He will take care of you. Oh no you don't. You are sick" he said as he saw the child trying to get up. The child quavered but laid down again. The black dragon left, but the dark wizard gave a gaze back before leaving._

 _"Recover soon" it was a mere whisper but to the dragon slayers ears it was as clear as a shout. Not finding the will to keep himself awake he submitted himself to darkness._

 _Next time he woke up to hear humming. The mighty dragon looked at the child and his face stretched as what could only be described as a smile._

 _"You are awake. Good" the dragon said, but the child's attention was on the tune._

 _"W-what song were you humming?" The child asked. "It was so familiar" he said, nostalgia making home in the child._

 _"Oh this song. Its a song all dragons know. Knowing Acnologia, he never sang I directly to you. Would you like to here it?" The child gave an enthusiastic nod. The dragon chuckled._

 _ **I realize the screaming pain**_

 _ **Hearing loud in my brain**_

 _ **But I'm going straight ahead**_

 _ **With this scar**_

 _ **Can you hear me, so am I**_

 _ **I don't mind if you don't remember**_

 _ **All the feelings that we used to share**_

 _ **For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness**_

 _ **It's just fine if you end up hurting me**_

 _ **'cause I don't feel pain anymore**_

 _ **I just drag my feet behind me**_

 _ **Towards what's held in store**_

 _ **I had been led astray**_

 _ **With no hope to be found**_

 _ **My heart whithered away**_

 _ **And I fell to the ground**_

 _ **Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind**_

The movement of ship woke him up. The song was so vivid clear in his mind that he can't help but repeat it, if only to feel the familiarity of the situation.

 **Please let me show you the pain**

 **My scars have made me obtain**

 **Before the weight of the world**

 **Comes crashing down on my shoulders**

 **Do you remember the time**

 **Our tears fell down from the sky**

 **Someday soon when I'm gone**

 **Never think that I'll neglect you**

 **For the pain that I've**

 **Sealed away in your heart will protect you.**

The soft words flew away in a melody as the peaceful atmosphere covers the ship. Suddenly the ship jerked and Natsu's motion sickness kicked I as the Troia spell faded. He hunched over the railing, emptying the contents of his stomach.

For a moment he felt that the song had a deeper meaning, but he failed to grasp it with his four years old brain.

 _'One day you will understand it. Just be patent.'_ Whose echo it was, he was not certain. At other end, it was a different story altogether.

"Nice way to kill the mood. That song was the same one Metallica used to sing to me. Maybe he is just missing his dragon." The black haired slayer said just as he too felt the effect of the spell vanish. All thoughts of salamander and dragons left his mind as he too hunched over.

They reached the destination but most of them of them were too distorted by heat to notice. The ship stopped and slowly they begun to come around.

"Let it begun." The small giant said. Natsu jumped into action but a barrier stopped him. He say the back of Freed. Suddenly, a vision overtook him.

 _Where are you going?_

 _Are you leaving me? You too?_

 _Why can't I say anything? Why am I frozen? Come back._

 _Green hairs walking calmly away from him._

 _Come back_

 _Please come back_

 _Father._

He snapped out of it as the barrier disappeared.

"Let's go Happy" he said.

From distance a blond girl saw the whole scene.

"So you are remembering. I can't wait" the wind carried the whisper but lost it in its gentle grasp.

A big air-ship closed up on the island, a dark sinister aura surrounding it. It's occupants looking ready.

"So, will you fight Merudy?" A dark haired women asked. A pink haired girl looked up at the person who has addressed her.

"Yes" she said and went back to her own world.

"We will rule this world. This world will be submerged into darkness, Master Hades." A man said and the said person, Hades grinned.

"It's time Natsu. We will meet soon" the dark wizard said as he left the cliff that showed a clear view of the ship with fairy tail symbol.

"And then, you will kill me. I have been alone long enough" he said as he walked inside the forest, leaving a dead trail in his way.

 **Done. Please read and review. I posted this as I got this chapter done early. Hope you like it. Sorry for not including parings, but someone brought some important points up and then I realised that parings will most probably not work. What this needs is Friendship and brotherly support, not romance. So most of the relations are platonic.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry. Maybe I will write another story for those parings after finishing this.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally dragged my ass write this chapter. This was the most difficult chapter I ever wrote, ehm typed. Since I got a complaint about answering reviews in the chapter I won't do it, but know I appreciate your feedback. That is what is keeping me going. Enough rambling.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate them.**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own the anime or the fic, which is adopted from Tearless Rain**

Happy was a very efficient means of transport, even if Natsu did not think of him as such. For him the blue exceed was a nakama, someone who he could trust. Rather ironically, he did trust him, but not fully.

They quickly reached the island and landed. Unfortunately, four of the paths were taken.

"Let's take this one. E means Erza. Right?" The pink haired teen knew that it was a rash decision to want to fight Erza, but right now the only thing which could distract him from the slaughter of memories was a good fight.

"Are you serious? You want to fight Erza?" Happy started. Natsu was no means suicidal, he just enjoyed the rush of a good fight. Besides he needed to focus I he wanted to become an S-class. He followed the route when his nose picked up a scent.

"Just come out" he said.

The fight with Gildarts was not one of his wise choices. The fear he felt was nothing he had ever encountered. Yet his mind flashed back to a different memory, when he felt that aura he did not see Gildarts in front of him.

Instead it was a reddish-pink long haired women, her long hairs flowing in the seemingly non-existing wind. Ribbons of fire breaded into the hairs and around her, the skin revealed by her clothes had flames of phoenix on it.

 _"You sure it will work hime-sama. His blood is strong. He is not human, we don't know what this particular combination of blood will do to him. We must kill him. He's abnormal, a monster." a man said. He was a mere shadow for Natsu._

 _He saw the women finish her job on his body and only then did he realised that there were marks of fire covering his other flame like marks similar to the women. The women stood up, shadows covering her face._

 _"This monster as you say is my son. I will protect him till the end." Her flames covered her and the markings on her body burned brightly. Fire licked at him, but other than making his markings glow they did no harm. A dark frightening aura surrounded the women, even he himself flinched even I it was not directed at him. Take care of him, Zeref. This was a whisper he thought he heard._

 _As the arms came to pick him up_

He was suddenly back to the present where he was kneeling in front of Gildarts because of fear.

Next thing he knew the mage had allowed him to pass. Now he was sitting others who had passed the first round. He was not interested in whom had defeated whom, he was more focused on what these memories were and how they connected him to Zeref.

Suddenly he felt it. That dark but oh so familiar aura. His body aches to be close to that familiar warmth again. Even Lucy's light was not this nostalgic.

'Maybe because I had never been in light for long' he thought as he prepared for the second part of the exam.

"Your task is to find the grave of Mavis Vermillion. The first master of fairy tail" the third master said, and again the name gave him an ache on the heart, like he was forgetting an important member of his family.

'The pain in my heart will protect me huh. I don't see how if it will only give me more grief.' He thought as he left for the task he was appointed, completely ignorant of the fact that the one he was seeking was close to him.

The aura hit him harder than the scent. Oh so very familiar scent. He ran in the direction. He might have said something to Happy, but he no longer remembered. He just speed past the trees pushed two people down. His body was on auto pilot. A wave of black magic washed over him. It was familiar. His senses knew, he just didn't remember.

He saw a black haired boy standing in front of him. He was a little taller than him, his onyx eyes filled with tears.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu. You have grown. I missed you so much" the black haired teen was freaking emotional, and Natsu was not known in the most patient of people so he punched the guy. Just to beat an answer out of him. Nothing personal or so his mind declared and the next thing he wondered why in the hell he cared.

The guy shouted a warning and black magic flared around them. The markings on his body flashed for a fraction of a second before disappearing. When he woke up his scarf was black. Tainted.

He was angry. This was his only link to his past, after all Zeref.

Wait. Zeref.

That black hairs. Onyx eyes.

Shit. That was Zeref. At that time he had been too distorted to think about it, but now.

"I need to find him. Je have answers I need." Natsu said.

Unfortunately, he met Hades first and Zeref had already unleashed his fearsome Black dragon on them.

"I see. It was nice to see you again Natsu. Maybe next time. No. This is goodbye Natsu." The now red eyed man said as he left.

 **This arch ends in the next chapter. Since the whole exams were not important I decided not to add them. But I can't wait to write next arch. I have some surprises for you all and that arc will be longer.**

 **Also, since the seals of Natsu are a little undone be will have new powers. And most of the GMG arc will be AU. I am making huge changes in teams. But only in Fairy Tail teams. Can anyone tell me the names of members with their magic type, in the eight qualifying teams. My memory is a little hazy. I only remember a handful of them. Please help me.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for rushing the last chapter. I wanted to finish that little part before moving to bigger things. Since I am having so little feedback, should I discontinue it? Nah. I will finish it. For myself. But come on people, at least tell me if this is good or bad or what am I doing right or wrong.**

 **Some comments will be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own the anime and the idea. Only adopting the story from Tearless Rain.**

From the point Laxus arrived, he knew something was wrong with the fire dragon slayer. He had a gut feeling. The attacks of his felt powerful, but hollow. He had a gut feeling that this ran deeper than just the attack of Grimora Hearts, he just had no way of confirming it. The fight against Hades had been a hard one and he had combined his magic with Natsu, causing the fire mage to make it his own. In all his years he had never heard of anyone being able to do that. This made him wonder about the mage, if he was even human.

Meanwhile, someone else was having same thoughts through their heads but instead of waiting, the raven haired slayer decided to confront his nakama. He moved toward where the said mage was.

"Alright Salamander, what is going on?" he pressed, pissed when he was just ignored.

"Hey. I am talking to you" he snapped before grabbing the arm of the fire mage but suddenly the arm was shrugged out of his hold and he was subjected out of his hold. He lifted his eyes from the arm to glare at the smaller wizard, but the look in those onyx eyes terrified him. They were filled with darkness but looked dead, as if belonging to a human who had seen too much and was just waiting for death to come take him.

"Na, Gajeel, am I a monster?" the pink haired mage asked. The long raven haired man looked a little taken back.

"Of course. You are the strongest beast Salamander." He meant it as a complement, but somehow it upset the other. This both unsettled and worried Gajeel and not used to these feelings he snapped out.

"Damn you Salamander. You are a nascence" he bit out. The expression on the pink haired mages face grew sadder if it was possible. Gajeel might have said something more but a loud rumble filled the place.

"That's the roar of a dragon" someone who vaguely sounded like Wendy said. From a distance a large blue-black figure emerged. Cries were heard all over the place, but for Natsu it was like a dream. Acnologia was like another brother-father figure for him. He stepped forward but saw the dragon ready his paw to swipe. 'He's attacking' his mind supplied. Why was the only thing his mind asked as the huge dragon attacked again and again. Can it be that he didn't remember him. But Acnologia did not remember him? How come? Zeref recognised him, then why not Acnologia? Maybe something had happened.

He saw the dragon attack his family members of fairy Tail. He had a decision to make, to allow the dragon to kill his family or help them hurt Acnologia. He didn't want to hurt Acnologia, but his family

The ones who took him in after the disappearance of Igneel. Who showed him kindness again. Who saved him from his darkness. He heard the cries of Lucy and Erza ad the dragon attacked.

" _There will come a time when you will have to fight me. Do not hesitate"_

The words sounded vaguely like Acnologia and he firmed his decision and joined the battle. He will defend his new home.

For his friends Gray, Erza, Lucy.

For his family.

For Fairy Tail.

'Decided to join Natsu. Will you kill me, just as in your nature to kill all the demons Zeref created?' the voice taunted and at that time the wizard realised that the dragon in front was not the honour bound Acnologia he knew.

'Y-You took him over. Give him back' he cried in his mind, realising that the demon had overtaken the dragon. The battle was fought long and hard, but unfortunately they were no match for the dragon. He prepared for his final strike. Whole of the present guild held hands and formed a circle. Together in death, that was what they wanted.

'Sorry guys. I could not save you. I wish I had the power to save you' Natsu thought before he felt Acnologia release a wave of dark magic powerful enough to wipe them before flying off. The markings of his flashed just as a light shield covered them. When it subdued he looked around and found the only one awake.

"W-What is going on here?" he asked to no one in particular. He was not excepting an answer so he jumped into air when he did receive the answer.

"I converted the power of your bond into a fairy sphere to protect you, one of the three grand fairy spells" the voice was melodic, calming him. He looked as a small girl materialised from thin air.

"Mavis-nee?" he asked uncertainly as he reached forward with his hand to touch her, but she dodged his hand.

"Of course silly it's me. Seeing you I think you remember a lot" she asked, her green eyes peeking with curiosity at him.

"Most of them. I know about the powers and that I will not awake them for a while" he said, then decided to look around so he missed the nervous look the blond was giving him. The place was surrounded by water.

"Ah, about that" she whispered catching his attention. "You activated them" she said and on his confused look pointed at him. He looked only to see his body filled with markings extended on his chest and back all over and one arm till wrist. He freaked out for a second before calming.

"So what do these markings do? And what are they?" he asked, totally confused. He knew next to nothing about his powers except what he had seen in his dreams. The blond sweat dropped.

"Eh. As far as I know these are the Phoenix markings. Only the royal family of phoenix have these. They change colour as you change element and magic you use. Also, they allow you to use and copy different magic, and your eyes turn purplish-red" she said. "Of course, we have next seven years to experiment and teach you" she said and once again saw the pink haired mage's face turn confused.

"What do you mean by having seven years?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. She sweated.

"You see since this spell was so big, it kinda was casted for seven years. It puts everyone to sleep and they do not age and will continue to age accordingly. Neither will you for the matter, but then even after you leave the spell, you will not age" she muttered but having incredible sharp ears he was able to hear it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, more like yelled and she just giggled.

"S~I~D~E E~F~F~E~C~T~S" she sang "And we have to work on increasing your knowledge too" she yelled as she ran down followed by a pink haired mage yelling her that he will kill her and he was not an idiot. Around them others slept peacefully.

Seven years had passed and a ship came to the abandoned place. The dome moved and with that the whole place shook. A blond figure lead them toward where the others were.

"Hey, I found Natsu" a voice said and Natsu was glad that he decided to lie down like that so it all appeared natural.

Soon all lost members were gathered and got the shock of their life to know seven years had passed. The blond was back.

"Who are you?" the very basic question was asked.

"I'm Mavis Vermillion. The first master of Fairy Tail" she said and by the dump fold expression she knew that they were in shock.

Later, everyone boarded the ship to leave the island not noticing the first master following them, except a certain salmon haired mage. He had changed his clothes when the markings had appeared and was now wearing a long coat which was closed and had one sleeve to cover up his markings. He was quite excited to see the changes that had happened. Besides, he had a feeling that this new dawn will bring a new era and he wanted to see it, even if he was stuck as a sixteen year old kid forever. He wanted to go home.

Home.

"Ah. I wonder where home is?" he wondered. He missed a blond sneaking in his side, or if he did he did not give any indication.

"I once heard home is where the heart is. Unfortunately or fortunately my heart had always been with Fairy Tail" Laxus commented, looking at the dragon slayer and noted, "Yes something was wrong. He was about to say something when suddenly Natsu grinned brightly.

"Then welcome home Laxus" he said and a small smile crossed the bond's lips. Maybe smile was contagious after all.

"Ah." He muttered.

"You survived after all, Natsu. Things are finally in motion. Hurry up. I can't wait to get out of this curse. E.N.D. is finally awake, if only a little. Soon, we will meet. Hopefully you would have killed Zeref till then" the shadow said as it tossed a man into lava below, he moved and a mountain was visible.

"Soon" he said as the markings on his body glowed for a second "Son" with that he disappeared into a bundle of flames, not even giving a second look to the burning man below.

 **Please review. Next chapter will mark the official beginning of the GMG arc, and all the fun will begun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you. I crossed 2000 views. And the fun begins from now on. A lot of fighting and powers and surprises. I totally changed Fairy Tail B. Ah, went on a holiday yesterday. You reviews made my day. Thank you. Hope you like the changes. Rest members of team Natsu will be back. In next chapter.**

 **And as I said this is AU. So I can make all the changes I want.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or this story. Only adopted from "Tearless Rain"**

The return to the guild was not what they had expected it to be. What was expected was to return to the Fairy Tail they left, not this run down building they were facing now. Anger boiled into their veins on thinking of what would have happened to the guild. The straw braked when the collectors came and they marched to get the dignity of their guild back.

It was easy for them to do so, but that was the time some of them realised that they were so much behind on their training. After this was proved to them by the master, although the frozen mages did win, decided to train.

Then came the news of the much awaited Grand Magic Games, and the shocking news that Fairy Tail had been coming last for the past seven years. At first the master was specked at them not to participate, but then carved when he saw the prize money. A rule book was arranged with very difficulty.

Meanwhile with Natsu it was a different case altogether.

' _Damn you Salamander. You are a nascence'_ 'I am a nascence Gajeel? A monster? I will show you what real monster is, you have not even begun to see what a monster is. Both you and Fairy Tail.' His thoughts had taken a dark turn. Words spinning in his mind again and again. The games caught his attention. He walked toward the master.

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec, granmps" he asked, trying to sound normal, but failing. Lucky for him due to all the commotion he went unnoticed. The small giant nodded and led the way.

"What is it Natsu?" he asked, concerned.

"What are the names of the teams whom you have decided to enter as a team?" he asked.

"Why do you care. As for the record, I read the rule book and found we can enter two teams, I was thinking of doing that" he said excitement jumping into his eyes just thinking about all the money he was, ehm they were going to win.

"Can I know the teams you were thinking of making?" Natsu asked. In his mind he already knew one of the teams.

"Ah. You, Erza, Grey, Lucy and Wendy in one team and Laxus, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel and Mirajane in one" he said and once again lost himself in his world. Natsu thought for a second and then a determined expression crossed his face.

"Master, I want you to exchange Elfman and me in both teams" he said causing master to turn in his direction surprised.

"Why would you want that?" he asked. Natsu knew that he could no longer hide it, if he wanted to change the teams. He opened his coat.

"T-This is" master slithered and seeing the pink haired wizard nod, he sighted.

"Laxus and Gajeel could subdue me if something went wrong, although Erza could, I am not sure but she will refrain from using force as not to hurt me. Gajeel and Laxus will not have such querns" he explained and the master could only agree. He picked up his coat and changed into it.

Natsu exited as the master made his announcement on the teams. A shocked silence fell on everyone. Most shocked were the ones of his team. Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Gray were shell-shocked at the news. Natsu, not on their team. Laxus and Gajeel meanwhile were not surprised that well, as they had had a feeling that something was wrong with Natsu.

Natsu made his exit, so he did not notice two people tailing him. He only heard a conversation.

"Why?" it sounded like Gray.

"Natsu asked me to. He has his reasons which will come forward in time. Meanwhile, Natsu has the right idea, get training or I will replace you" that was it as the voices went out of reach.

He kept on walking till he reached a clearing in the forest. Suddenly a blur attacked him, and he barely dodged as another came at him with similar speed.

"Ready to tell us what is wrong with you now salamander?" asked a long black haired figure as Gajeel and Laxus came out. He tried to deny it but Laxus stopped him with raising his hand.

"I heard you and grandfather talk. You wanted us to stop you if things went out of control. For that we need to know what is wrong." He sounded without a care and Natsu decided that it was best to tell them everything, even with Zeref. If they were afraid, he could not do anything. He discarded his coat for a second time that day.

"Are those?" Laxus asked as Gajeel was stunned into silence as Natsu nodded and begun to explain. From the second he begins to regain his memories till that point, his encounter with Zeref, demons and Acnologia.

"So you are E.N.D?" Gajeel asked just to be sure.

"I am and yet I am not, it's complicated and even I have not grasped it fully. But you could say it" he confirmed and saw Gajeel smirk and even Laxus look interested.

"You gotta show us what you can do salamander. Fight us" Gajeel asked and on seeing his doubt them grasped him by the shoulder, "Listen salamander, we are not week. We can handle ourselves and if you want us to stop you if you ever lose control, we need to know what you can and can't do" It made a lot of sense so Natsu decided to comply and with a smile he charged, a bluish-white magic circle formed on the ground and ice begun to creep up their bodies, they saw his markings change from bluish-white to scarlet before they were attacked again by a double edged sword being wielded by a pink blur.

"So this all you learned in last seven years. Impressive" Laxus commented and the battle continued, and markings kept on changing colours as the nature of attacks changed.

Meanwhile, a black figure emerged into the guild of Fairy Tail. The guild master looked at him and could feel a powerful but dark aura surround him. He motioned for him to come with him.

"Who are you?" he asked. The dark eyes focused on him and he felt chill go down his back.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel. I came to join the guild" he said and master thought for a second. 'Zeref. Will it be good, but maybe'

"Alright, you can join. By the way, would you fancy joining Grand Magic Games." Master asked and on seeing the uninterested look in his eyes, he continued "Natsu will be too" and seeing the instant interest in his eyes grinned internally. 'We will win for sure, and all the money will be ours. Beside Natsu can keep an eye on Zeref and Zeref on Natsu' after getting a mark on his neck, close to his shoulder, he turn to leave.

"Where are you going" master asked and those cursed onyx eyes turn to him again

"Where I need to be" and with that he left. He walked where his sense took him. He soon reached a clearing to see his beloved brother face two opponents. Suddenly, his kin's onyx eyes turned to him and a smile was thrown in his way.

"Care to join us, Zeref" he asked and by seeing the calm expressions on other two's face he could summarise only two things, either they were suicidal or somewhat trusted him. "At least give an introduction. I see you joined fairy tail" and he could see wariness in their expression now. Good trust but not fully. The only one he will never hurt was his brother, the same brother who was looking at him with adoring eyes.

"I am Zeref Dragneel, and I will be replacing Mirajane on your team" he said and saw three grins, although two wary thrown in his direction.

"Yosh, we will be unstoppable . Let's get to practice" Natsu beamed and for the next three months they trained for the upcoming games.

"Let Tarutrs go. The hunt will begin soon. I want to see what you can do now. To see if it time for Phoenix's rebirth" green hairs moved with wind as the man moved and a black haired women with horns welcome him.

"Let's see what this era of magic got" he said as he ordered the demon women around.

 **Done. Please read and review.** **As for rest? I don't know. Maybe I have something special planed for them. And yes Zeref is in Fairy Tail. But there is a reason for it, aside from Natsu of course.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry. I accidently posted last chapter again. So sorry guys. Also, Sorry for delay, I was really busy. But now I am back. Anyway, for your knowledge I do know the position of teams and their names, but for the sake of the story and AU bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or this story. Only adopted from "Tearless Rain".**

"Again" the cheerful voice bombed causing the tired bodies of the listeners to shudder in protest.

"Who would have thought that he would turn into such a monster?" A tired Gajeel asked. He tried to get up but his body protested against the order.

"He is pretty lenient on you. You have not even begun to see what a monster he is. Believe me" a raven haired man passed him, red eyes looking in boredom at them as if, mocking them.

"Easy for you to say" Gajeel muttered. Laxus just lied down, not even attempting to stand up. Eyes looking on their companion who was running at full speed. They had been training for almost three months non-stop and their bodies not being use to this were starting to give up. The pink haired boy suddenly stopped running and looked at them with a strange expression.

"What is it Natsu?" Zeref asked, being the only one who had any energy to do so.

"You all must be tired. The games begins tomorrow, so rest while you can. So let's go back." The strange expression left his face and his natural cheerful expression returned. He took off at high speed, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"This guy has mood swing that could give even Mira and Erza a run for their money." Laxus said, trying to get his protesting body to get up.

"I don't know whom to be more afraid of Mira, Erza or Natsu" Gajeel asked willing his body go get up.

"Hey, you coming or do I teleport you to the bottom of a lava lake?" Natsu's yell snapped them into action. Somehow they made it back to the guild and instantly fell to sleep, of course after going back their dorms.

A black shadow watched them, then took a step out and nearly collided with a figure causing the figure to fall down. He got up and moved to leave but a voice halted him.

"I was not sure why you joined Fairy Tail at first, I mean what do you have to do with the puny humans, but now I have a hunk" Natsu said, he had changed into a loose long sleeved T-shirt. His eyes sharp and alert.

"Do tell" Zeref said, voice amused.

"You really think they will be able to stop them? I have faith in them that she the time comes they will be more than ready." Natsu said, before the serious look in eyes is replaced by something else. "We should sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. Good thing almost no one knows who you are" Natsu said before motion for Zeref to follow him. "Since Happy is with Lucy and Wendy you can stay with me" he smiled a big smile "It will be just like old days brother" he said and Zeref finally looks at him, them whispers.

"just like old days. You know I have faith in them too." He mutters but due to sharp ears Natsu hears him, buy chooses not to comment.

"You want us to participate? But why?" Asked a voice of a boy. His hairs covering his eyes.

"Yes. I know these humans have nothing on us, but master wills us. He wants us to find the last holy phoenix, the chosen one" he said, causing the eyes of other five to widen.

"You mean prince was not here? He was out there the whole time?" A female asked. Her tall frame made her look like a model with tanned skin and blond hairs blue eyed combination.

"Yes. That's why you must go. We have sure knowledge that the prince will be there. You will have to bring him back, but be careful. Zeref, the traitor will be there too." The man said and an unspoken agreement was signed. They will not return without their prince.

"Have you seen Natsu?" A worried red-head asked with armour covering his body. The mage shook his head.

"No sign of the flame brain?" Gray asked and Erza shook her head.

"I knew something was wrong with him. I should have gotten it out of him sooner" she said, guilt and anger clear in her voice.

"Anyway, we should return. The games are about to begin." Lucy said as they returned.

"But" Erza said as Wendy shook her head.

"Whatever is troubling Natsu-san will have to be solved by him alone. We cannot do anything if he doesn't want to tell us" she said softly. The debate was a good one but they finally agreed and the competition for elimination begin.

They ran at full speed, defeating anyone who stood in their way. Soon they reached their destination.

"Looks like we were the first ones to reach here" Wendy said but was cut off.

"Nice. You were the last ones to arrive. Reach the arena tomorrow morning." The person said. At the other corner Natsu stood with his arms crossed.

"So, you are the famous salamander? Pitiful. You could not even kill the very thing you were trained to kill" a blond said. Natsu looked up to stare in mocking blue eyes and had he been the same person before the gain of his memories he would have lashed out, but he held his temper. A black figure appeared at his side.

"You know, Acnologia is not a dragon. At least not fully. No amount of normal dragon slaying magic can defeat him" Zeref said as Rouge joined them.

"What do you know?" Rouge asked, more like snapped. Zeref only laughed.

"What do i know? More than you think" with that he left, and Natsu? He disappeared as soon as Zeref came.

"Damn him. He's a coward" Sting muttered.

"Fro thinks this too" the little green exceed said.

Next morning could witness a crowd of spectators assembled in the stadium.

Natsu for the whole part choose to zone himself out right after they were told that the last member of their team will be Mystogen. He concentrated on the memories. Although all of them had returned, they were still somewhat hazy before he met Zeref. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out. He turned toward the arm only to see Laxus.

"The first event is starting. We need to select a member before they tell us what the event is. It is a hidden one." He explained. He blinked owlishly at them, then looked at the stand and saw Marvis waving at them, then back at the team. He faintly caught the whisper of "first master?" but ignored them. Then he asked the million dollar question

"So, who is going?"

 **And it ends here. Now I need your help. Who should be the first one to go in place of Juvia? Please tell me. Till at least six people not tell their preference the next chapter can't be posted.**

 **So please help me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, but on the brighter side I finally caught-up with the Fairy Tail manga, and will be writing another story. Should that one be after Tartorus arc or the beginning of the manga? Please select, since both the timelines will fit. There will be a pole going my profile. Please vote there or in your review. And thank you for all the support you guys showed me these past few chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately fairy tail is not mine and neither is this story.**

"Who will go first I wonder?" a small girl said standing at the edge of the railing. The wind making her hairs blow.

"F-First Master, please be careful" the last part was squalled by the small giant, as the little girl turned around spinning. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was alright.

"So, who will be going first?" a smile came at the pink haired wizard's lips. He looked toward the lightning dragon slayer and his grin grew.

"Since _Zen_ is here for only today let him participate" the voice sounded amused.

"No. I think Laxus should go. After all, I can't expose myself" the dark haired wizard said. The pink haired boy only looked at him for a movement then grinned.

"Alright. Laxus show them how Fairies do it" he grinned. The blond turned around to move but not before throwing a smile at his team's way.

"I should be going too" the dark haired wizard said as begin walking. Only a hesitant voice stopped him.

"Where are you going? What if you have a fight later?" Erza asked having separated herself from her group. "What if you have to fight later? I won't let you tarnish the name of Fairy Tail" she said but her voice in the end was a mere whisper, her whole body shaking. The dark wizard meanwhile had not even turned around, finally allowed her a look of his face, his eyes red.

"You can't even stop me if you want" he said and he left the shaking girl there. Finally she took a deep breath and stood up, 'just who was that? He had the initials of Fairy Tail, but why? I have never seen him before. I will ask master later' she thought and left to witness the first event.

Meanwhile the first event was already underway. Neither Laxus nor Rufus could be seen on the field.

"Man, what is Laxus doing? Why won't he attack?" the questions ranged into the mind of everyone in the guild, just the first guild master was unconcerned and of course the team mates of Laxus with the exception of Jellal.

"What is taking Laxus so long? It is not like him to sit back" he asked, but Natsu only grinned and surprisingly Gajeel was the one who answered him

"Oh well, he is working on a present" the iron slayer said, implement clear in his voice.

"A present? What kind?" asked the blue haired mage but the answer he got confused him more.

"The closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it. I wonder how much truth these words carry." Natsu asked a lot of spherical blobs appeared round the whole city. All the mages who recognised it was horrified, remembering what it was has been used to do.

"T-These are-?" Lyon asked, still in the battle

"T-Thunder Palace" whispered Gray.

" **Hmm. I wonder what is this that Fairy Tail has unleashed?"** but the voice was ignored.

"Huh? What is this? No matter, I will just destroy it" Rufus said just as he fired his attack from the sky on every mage and even at the thunder palace. A huge dust cloud settled at the arena.

"L-Laxus, G-Gray. Wait the Thunder Palace is still there, it means-" Lucy asked, voice cracking and worry evident in her voice. Everyone was stunned, only Natsu, Gajeel and Mavis remained not worried much.

"Don't worry, Grey is tough. He can handle this. As for Laxus-" Natsu begun just as thunder palace activated and if possible they were stronger than before, the cloud also cleared and Laxus was standing in front of Rufus who was also hit

"H-how?" asked Rufus, disbelief shining in his eyes.

"I am a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Do you really thing Lightning will work on me?" he asked, just as the bell rang.

" **What a battle. And the result for the round-"**

At the very second a very dark magic wave swiped Natsu. He looked around him but it all looked normal. 'Maybe it was my imagination' he thought just as another swiped at him. He heard a click sound, as if someone unlocked something. 'Don't tell me the seal that was keeping E.N.D. in place is disappearing'

He looked in the corner to see the new guild. He felt something off about them.

"It's all right. You did well. You were supposed to lose anyway. Remember, only observe and look for him" the rushed words came in his ear.

"Hey Salamander, everything all right?" " Gajeel asked on seeing Natsu glare at the new guild.

"Yeah. Everything is alright. I just need to clear my head. Call me if my battle comes up" he asked as he left

"Where is flame brain going?" Grey asked.

"To clear his head apparently" Wendy commented, she looked worried as did Lucy.

"His head is already empty. What is there more to clean?" Grey asked just as the first battle was announced.

"You are first Lucy" Erza said, looking Lucy. "You have to win" and she looked ready to kill if she didn't.

Outside, Natsu was roaming around, when he was suddenly attacked.

"If you want to do something, do it yourself" the man commented and Natsu really looked at the man. His raven hairs and icy-sword was the only thing visible. "So you are the Phoenix. I wonder, can you control E.N.D?" He said voice full of wondering.

"Y-You smell just like him. Who are you?" asked the surprised dragon slayer.

"I am the demon slayer, Silver Fullbuster. And you are Natsu Dragneel, am I right? So I ask you can you control E.N.D?" just then the dark wave of magic commenced again.

"Looks like I will have to leave. Now is not the time. We will meet again, when the gates of Tartorus meet. But till then, try to live, Natsu" the man left the dragon slayer there lost in his thoughts. He came out but the night had already fallen

"I should go back" and he went to join his team

"He was just as you expected, but he had changed too. Too much like her mother" Silver whispered and the shadows grinned.

 **Phew. Done. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is the next chapter. I am also Starting a story. Hope you check it out. And thank you for all the feedback. It was appreciate.**

 **Sorry for this short and crappy chapter. I need a BETA, anyone interested?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

His head was not clearer, if possible it was more claustrophobic a headache forming, so when Lucy approached him he was not ready to face her.

"Are you ready to tell me now what is wrong with you Natsu? We are all worried" her voice was worried but it only added to his already growing problem.

"I'm fine Luce. It's nothing to worry about" he tried to consol but to whom, the lady or himself he was unsure of. Dark spots were already entering his vision, but he tried to hold on to reality.

"Really flame brain, cause it doesn't look like it" It vaguely sounded like Gray and he felt his body weighting him down, buy he desperately hold on. The fatigue from the fight with the Gray smell alike was finally catching up with his headache.

"Shut up Gray" he snapped, voice irritated.

"Oh. Not striper or ice princess? Bow definitely something is wrong" Erza was observant you have to give her that. She knew for a long time that Natsu was hiding something and now was her chance to find out.

"I told you, nothing is wrong" seeing Natsu cornered Gajeel decided to step forward before any incident could occur. Stressed salamander was not good for anyone. And by the facial expressions Natsu looked quite panicking, so without further wait he moved across and cut in.

"Stop questioning him. Everyone of you have secrets, even you. If he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have to." The iron slayer said diverting the attention on him and away from the fire mage.

"No. I won't let it go. We are nakamas. We should-" Erza's ranting was cut short by a thud. A shout of "Natsu" almost followed it. She rushed toward the fallen wizard ignoring the voices that commanded to bring Wendy. She only moved to make room for the blue haired mage who worked her magic on the fallen slayer.

"Is he ok Wendy?" Lucy's voice broke the tense atmosphere. The girl looked quite confused.

"I-I don't know what is wrong with him. It's like he is asleep but something is blocking my magic from taking any effect, just like that day his scarf turned black." She explained worry and guild at not being able to help weighing her down.

"It's alright. We will let him rest and get him proper treatment after the games are over. Or maybe the first knows something about it?" He asked to which the girl mearly shook her head in a no, causing many to frown.

"Anyway. Lets continue in the games and win. For Natsu's sake" the crowd repeated after him, determined to the core to win for their friend.

"We got the book Mard Geed-sama." A black hared women said, bowing in front of a man sitting on thrown.

"Is that so. We finally got it. The book of Master END. We will achieve our mission." He cracked with glee.

"You mean to say he was not there. I thought for sure. Let it go" the man finished with a sigh.

"I'm sorry my lord. It seems like he was not there" he said just as a green haired man entered.

"It's no problem. I know exactly where my son is. Now tell me what is Tartarous is doing?" He asked amused.

Natsu had retreated or rather forced to retreat into his mind. The landscape was of a Sakura garden with a lake in front and moonlight reflecting and illuminating the whole landscape. A crunching sound echoed inn the landscape breaking it's selenite feeling. Natsu turned around to block an attack from behind only to see a pair of emerald green eyes boring into him. The figure in front of him jumped back and the guy standing in front of him could have been his twin if not for his hairs long till his knees and having bluish-black colours with pink highlights and his eyes. His build was slender, surprisingly void of showing muscles and a yukata covering his form.

"Who are you. What are you doing in my mind?" Natsu only received a small laugh in return irritating him.

"No matter how much knowledge you gain, you are still oblivious to your own self. I am you, or more specifically the demon sealed inside you. END." He explained causing Natsu to tense.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked voice strained

"You know when Acnologia attacked it caused our seals to come undone. Because a body can't contain two souls it is dying. We are going to perish. This would have not happened for a few years but due to your run in with that demon slayer the whole seal collapsed. It should not have happened till the book of END opened, but somehow it did. We have to find that book" the demon said and Natsu panicked.

"Wasn't the book in-" he ranted only to be stopped by the look on the others face.

"In Lumen Histoire. Yes. But someone took it." He finished and Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Zeref. I knew there was a motive why he joined for a purpose. At first I thought it was Mavis, but now" Natsu ran a Han through his short hair.

"He might have opened the book. The thing is we are dying and there is only one way to stop it. The thing is do you want to continue living? Our existence will be a painful experience, if any. Like a monster. Do you still want to?" The question stopped Natsu in his tracks.

Gajeel's words echoed in his mind. 'Do I still want to?' The wondered and then opened his mouth to answer.

 **End. So what do you think will happen next. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided on an early update. Thanks for all the favs and follows. And if you are confused, don't worry. Plot has begun to unfold. And really, you fave and follow the story, but do not give any feedback. It's feels like I'm doing something wrong. Anyway, my sister wants me to disband this story but I won't. I need to finish this. Can anyone tell me what is the chapter number for the latest manga chapter released? I only read till 444 when Zeref appears in front of the council or something after Fairy Tail disbands. Can anyone tell me when did the celestial arc occurred or was it filler? And with this chapter the Grand Magic Arc will be done.**

 **Naruto, Fairy Tail and Bleach has some awesome openings**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it. Don't think ever will.**

Natsu's collapsing had strengthened the resolve to try harder to win. It had frightened them to see their nakama fall. Even his team mates appeared confused at his sudden fall.

"So we continue. Who will replace Natsu?" asked a highly irritated read-head. She was more irritated that he had dogged her question, did he not trust.

"We will change according to the event. For now Juvia, then we will see" the first master said. She had analysed all that had happened and decided on the best course of action. And so Fairy Tail continued their journey.

They did not let the truth come out regarding Natsu's condition, even after getting called a coward. No they were determined to win these games for Natsu. Laxus and Gajeel even tagged and won. When everything looked calm came the big day when it happened, the incident with the royal army. The struggle to save Lucy was as such, a struggle. They were almost too late, but somehow managed to do it, and then the worst came to happen.

The eclipse gate opened and dragons came. They were almost too late to close it, but still seven dragons passed. It was truly terrific for everyone. Everyone tried their best, but they were at a disadvantage since they were seven to six, not counting the future Rouge, who was hell bend on destroying them. Only thing that could save them was a miracle.

And that was exactly what happened when a flam attack came to push the dragons back. They all looked at the person who did this but were surprised to see Natsu riding a dragon made up of flame. It left everyone dumbstruck, a dragon letting a human ride it. Somehow no one was sure or clear on the events that followed but all the dragons apparently were going back and the gate was broken. Only a conversation remained.

"Don't ever think of giving up again brat. That is not what Igneel would have wanted you to do, nor anyone else" with that the dragons were gone, and a cheer erupted from among everyone. It was a bonus seeing Natsu awake. Everyone ran to him but stopped t a distance. They all stopped. He had noticeable changes, his hairs were long, in a braid and nearly reaching his knees but still the same salmon pink and he looked like he lost some muscles, but his aura had become more intimating if anything, but the biggest difference were his eyes. Once onyx eyes had turned a stunning shade of emerald.

"N-Natsu-san?" Wendy asked and the atmosphere had become solemn. The mage in front of them had a serious look on his face, which then faded and a huge grin replaced it.

"Yo. We just saved the world, what are you standing for. Let's celebrate." He cheered and the tense atmosphere was replaced by a cheerful one. Smile evident on every face

"You look better salamander. What was it back then?" Gajeel asked and everyone stopped to listen to his answer. Natsu just grinned and then spoke in a loud voice

"Hah. I convinced the dragon to help me save this world." 'After he saved my from dying' was left unsaid as it was not the place or time for that. "Aren't I awesome? Now let's party" he said and everyone went back to the cheering.

The atmosphere for the next few weeks was cheerful and relatively the same. Even the thing with Natsu was forgotten.

" **Remember we are on borrowed time. Till we find that book we can't merge. But I can use my power to stabilise you. But we need to hurry"** the voice was warm into Natsu's head and he could feel the urgency in it. He remembered.

 _"He might have opened the book. The thing is we are dying and there is only one way to stop it. The thing is do you want to continue living? Our existence will be a painful experience, if any. Like a monster. Do you still want to?" The question stopped Natsu in his tracks._

 _Gajeel's words echoed in his mind. 'Do I still want to?' The wondered and then opened his mouth to answer._

" _Wait. I thought only I can open that book?" Natsu said, and the other looked sheepish "Wait. Don't tell me you-"Natsu slithered._

" _Well I was bored being sealed here, but it doesn't change anything. We can start the merge now and it will stabilise us a little" END said, long hairs swaying in the wind._

" _Let's end both our lives. Besides I'm only a monster. My guild-mates do not need me. I'm only a nascence to them anyway" said Natsu just as a hot feeling overtook him and the flame appeared in front of him and a small dragon made of flame appeared._

" _Where am I?" the dragon asked and then moved his gaze toward Natsu. "Who are you? You feel familiar" he commented and Natsu grinned_

" _I'm the son of Igneel" he said and the shock of the flame dragon could be felt._

" _Igneel? The flame lord. He was my friend." Then his gaze fell on the Fairy Tail symbol. "You part of the guild, they will all be killed if you did not help them" he said but he sounded uncaring. His words however had a strong effect on Natsu._

" _Killed. What do you mean?" Natsu asked, highly worried._

" _Someone from the future came and now six dragons are causing havoc, well seven if you count me, but I like you kid so I will help you. My name is Atlas Flame. So wake up" he said and only then he registered another movement in his surroundings. He looked toward the other said and saw a long haired guy. "You" he said but disappeared. END just grinned and looked toward Natsu._

" _So what will you do now?" he asked Natsu who was incredibly worried._

' _Lucy, Erza, Gray, everyone hand on' he thought and made up his mind then looked at the demon. "Help me" he asked and the demon laughed._

" _Knew you will see things my way" he said and the next time he wake up the flam dragon, Atlas Flame, was there._

" _So you are END's vessel?" he asked. Unmasked emotions in his voice._

" _Yes. Please help me save everyone" Natsu asked. Pride be damned, it was his family on line. The dragon just looked at him and for a second he was afraid that he will be shot down on the help, but then the dragon laughed._

" _I'm really liking you kid. Hop on" he said and then added. "No eating me" for joking measures._

Natsu was brought out from his thoughts by Lucy Elbowing him.

"Ow. What is it Luigi?" he asked just to tease her and it worked. Her face turned red.

"It's Lucy and the Master was just telling you something. You and Gray have a mission together" she said and he was as shocked as Gray looked.

"With Flame Brain"/ "Ice princess?" they both asked respectively, then yelled together "No way" but no one paid any heed to them and that was how Natsu was stuck on a mission he did not want with his old team.

 **Done. Please at least tell me if this was fine or not. Without your response I can't know what I am doing wrong or right. At least tell me. And my fic is up. It's highly Natsu-centric and is titled Mistake. Please check it out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo. Another update. Life is getting too hectic. Tests starts in three days. May not be able to update next week. Sorry in advance.**

 **Anyone heard opening 20. It is epic. Screams Fairy Tail.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.**

He should have declined the mission. He had a feeling that it would be awarded, but this was the limit. Erza and Lucy were giving him odd looks when they though he was not looking and Gray was ignoring him all out. Wendy had tried to ask him what was wrong with him but was usually not successful and had given up.

It had been a surprise to see a frozen village much less of the giants. His counterpart was quite for a change.

"We should split up. We will be able to cover more area like that" he didn't know who suggested it but he took a way to the mountains. It had a nostalgic feeling just like the ice. In the way a magic wave hit him and suddenly everything was taller than it was before.

"Seesh. If it did not suck being sixteen forever, now I am a eight years old." He muttered to himself his hair now longer than his body. He begun walking again but was attacked by forest Vulcans. He tried to attract but no flames came forth. He frowned and tried to contact his magic but it was no use.

"Is there a limit on how much a day could suck because I am having the crappiest day ever. Any idea eth" he asked his counterpart who was oddly silent. Then he heard a faint whisper.

'I can help you. But in you condition I don't know what could happen' the warning was there but he chose to ignore it. He had to fight if he wanted to see the next day after all.

"Just do something. If you don't there won't be anything for consequences to act on" he said as he tried to avoid the next attack but it cut off a little of his hairs which now hung off till his ass in an open brad. Suddenly his body's markings flashed and fire erupted. It was not his normal orange reddish flames, but a bluish white flames instead. The Vulcans disappeared on touching the flame only a leaf was left behind.

"what was that?" Natsu asked a little spooked out. He had not expected this to happen.

'It was my curse. I can change the nature of one's magic. I am connected to one magic, origination of all forms of magic. I just changed their flow and it's nature changes. Your sixteen years old body might have bored the consequences but I don't know the effect it will have on your eight years old body. Maybe it will work like the fairy law when incomplete.' A loud explosion was heard and two more waves of magic could be felt but it had no effect on Natsu.

"Wha? I was unaffected?" He asked to no one in particular.

'Yes. It's because of my curse. The nature of magic nullified when it made contact with my curse. Now hurry, I can feel that flame dragon near by it snapped Natsu into motion and he ran toward the mountain. He saw Gray doing something and the Flair women with his group and ice disappearing.

"Natsu" Erza snapped but her expression shifted and became unreadable on seeing him. "Why did you not change back? All of us did?" She asked and everyone's attention shifted to the small dragon slayer. He shrugged.

"Who knows?" He asked and at that time Flare told them about the guardian of the place. Although Natsu did not pay any attention to her and was busy thinking of how to solve his problem END did listen.

'It's Atlas Flame. Use hells fire. You have seen it. Use your phoenix powers and replicate them' he said and Natsu snapped ro reality. He got up from the group and reached his magic.

"What are you doing?" Flare asked worried for her village's secret treasure.

"Don't worry. Your village's secret treasure is a flame right. Natsu can have it ignite to its full potential again" Erza assured as Natsu gathered his power and attacked. The flames rose high and took the form of the hell dragon.

"Wha? It's a dragon" Lucy cried scared. Natsu grinned.

"Hello uncle" he said and for a second the dragon just looked at him. Then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Son of Igneel? I didn't think you know me before the Eclipse gate?" The dragon asked and Natsu sighted.

"The eclipse gate accident happened some time ago. My this form is due to some magic problem" he tried to explain and then everything went as it should have. They got information about END and departed.

'He either forgot that you are my vessel or he was hiding something. Anyway we have to get your powers under control and have you learn these curses. Time is running out. We have to find that book' END said as they were returning. Natsu snapped his eyes back to the group as they turned to him.

"So what are we gonna tell the guild and Master?" Wendy asked and everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'm gonna be the laughing stick of the guild for months" Natsu cried just thinking about the teasing he will receive.

 **Done with this chapter. The real arc starts in next chapter when jackle appears. Hurray for Zeref.**

 **I am holding a contest. You have to write a ZerefXNatsu. It could be as brothers, lovers or enemies and friends. You have till next week. PM me with the name of entries. The best one will get a one-shot of his choice of paring from me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, yes I am and with a new chapter. Tests are over. Finally. The past week had been a living nightmare. Still check out my other story. Please. And I crossed fifty reviews. Never thought I ever would.**

 **Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy tail and the story belongs to Tearless rain.**

True to his prediction, Natsu got laughed at by Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer was rolling on the floor laughing. Rest of the guild held expressions of amusement at the fire dragon slayer's condition.

"Have you any idea what could have happened to Natsu master?" Erza asked, who had already narrated the part of story she knew and Natsu had also contributed his part, of course after a lot of omission on his part.

"I still feel you are withholding information salamander" Gajeel said who had somehow got his laughter under control after a smack by Levi and a small scolding about hurting feelings, and it knocked Natsu out of his sulking.

"Natsu, did you use magic while the spell was in control?" the small man asked, watching the pink haired boy who was scowling at Gajeel.

"Yes. Actually I was very frustrated and then boom. A big blast of fire" Natsu explained the old man looked in great thoughts then looked at the red-head.

"I have a theory on what happened with Natsu. He released a lot of power which his body was not able to handle so some of that magic must have clashed with the spell of that man, thus making it permanent." He explained and still seeing many confused faces added, "Kind of like the first" and a flash of understanding settled on the wizard's faces.

'What do you think END?' Natsu asked the entity within himself, who was snickering at is host.

'He can be right. I am not sure. I think you should ask about me. We should know if they could be a thread or not' Natsu scrolled mentally at the demon

'They are not a threat, but a family' but only hollow laughter answered him. He heard a whisper of we will see. But he decided to follow the advice of his demon

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Atlas Flame told us that Igneel fought a demon. END or something. Maybe it's related to dragon's disappearance" Natsu commented and it attracted the attention of everyone, especially the dragon slayers.

"I'll go and check the archive at Fairy Tail" Levy volunteered and went to fetch the book. She returned after fifteen minutes.

"Here's the book. Let's see. It says that END was the strongest demon created by Zeref. He is believed to be even stronger than him, but was sealed in the book of END. That's it" Levy said and murmurs broke out.

'That's not a lot. Looks like they will not be a threat.' The demon commented and for a second Natsu thought to snap at it, but then thought that it was better to leave it.

'So, now what?' Natsu asked worried about what he was going to do.

'We wait' the reply was curt and short and left a lot of room and to clear the confusion in his host's mind END added 'For Tartarus'

"Natsu, let's take a job. We have to see if you can still do jobs" Erza said and thus begun another boring mission in which Natsu was dragged.

"You are hiding something Silver. I want to know what?" the leader and the man who asked had long hairs and was sitting in the thrown clutching a book close to his heart.

"Why would you think it? I am loyal and it's not very important anyway" the man commented as he left the room, a glare aimed at his back the whole way.

"He was hiding something. What do you think it is?" a slim figure came out of shadows. He had long hairs tied back in a small ponytail.

"He is. Emperor Spriggan wants me to inform you inform you that END is already out there somewhere." The guy commented and in a second the black haired guy was behind him, a hand on his neck.

"You say we abandon our quest to activate Face? All our effort to release END was for not" he asked pissed that he this had been kept from him. "How long?" he asked

"It's been a while. Calm down. No need to abandon Face. The seal is not broken completely. Besides to identify END we need eradication of magic" the shadow figure said and left.

"You better be right General Inbel, for your sake. Jackal, get in here now" he yelled now pissed and the blond man with cat features appeared.

Meanwhile Inbel appeared at a place which had a giant lacrema. It activated just as he entered and a figure's face entered in the lacrema.

"So how did it go Inbel?" the figure asked chuckling and the man addressed grinned.

"Everything went as planned, my lord. He took the bait. Soon Tartarus will be no more and we will be one step closer to our goal. When are you coming back, Emperor Spriggan?" Inbel asked and the figure chuckled.

"Patience, my dear general. Maybe after a year. Could take more, but it will be worth it. If everything went right I will bring a 'present' home" the dark haired man said, a smile evident in his voice and the man bowed. The image in the lacrema faded.

"Soon, you will be home" the general said just as wind ruffled his long hairs

A man suddenly forced open the door of the guild. He was out of his breath, but still tried his best.

"The council has been attacked. Their members are being targeted" he said just as he collapsed to catch his breath.

 **And done. Tartarus arc officially begun. Hope you review. The more you review, the faster I update other-wise next update will be on next Friday or Saturday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wee. I was off and decided to update. Its crazy here, everywhere is flooded. Well almost, our town is safe. But overall it's good. Well thanks for all the favs and reviews. Can't express my gratitude.**

 **Oh and an important not at the bottom. Please read that.**

 **Disclaimer: nada, not mine. But I so wish it was, and then I would have been super rich**

In front of Natsu stood an old man with cat ears who was almost the same height as Natsu. Currently he was annoying Natsu but not giving any answer they wanted.

'Let me at him. Let me at him' another reason why he was annoyed was because END had been non-stop chipping at him to let him kill the annoying old man. Natsu really wanted to curse the old man and Makarov.

'I don't know why you like that human. One of these you will end up abandoned' the demon said these things often, saying something that would happen. It made Natsu often wonder if the entity could see the future.

'They won't. Fairy tail is a family. Family don't abandon each other' Natsu often consoled himself with his words but over the time he even forgot if he was consoling himself or the demon. Suddenly an explosion shook the building. A blond man with cat like ears and tail stood.

'Jackal. Not the most attentive of them all. He will not recognise us if we try to conceal our presence' Natsu raised his brow in confusion and the entity continued 'it will not be good for us to be found out so early in the game' Natsu wanted to disagree but seeing Jackal attack moved into the battle zone to fend off the attack.

"Huh. A kid? They sent a kid to protect you?" he mocked the old man just as Natsu moved to attack. Attacks after attack rained down on both of them, Jackal falling down and Lucy along with Wendy cheered. Natsu meanwhile narrowed his eyes as Lucy comment strikes home.

'Involve innocent citizens?' he asked as swallowed an explosion surprising Jackal.

'No one innocent in this world. Anyway let me out, I can handle him' the entity in his head wined to be let out but Natsu just kept on ignoring him. Suddenly Jackal stopped and was trying to tell Natsu something but in his frustration Natsu punched Jackal. The old man said something about "White Legacy", which was totally not something Natsu was concerned with.

'I'm forgetting something. What was Jackal's curse again?' Natsu asked himself just as Jackal stands again and saying something about lying, then pointed at the child and glowing lines on his body. 'These are not the senzu lines of phoenix tattoo? Then, wait Jackal's curses, oh shit' Natsu cursed himself mentally for forgetting. Suddenly the lined exploded and pain overtook him, causing him to fall unconscious. He was once again near a pond with cherry blossoms in full bloom and a full moon.

"I told you to let me take care of him. Now you are injured" the now taller demon said looking at Natsu who was still a child and Natsu looked at him little drowsily.

"Huh, what? What, were you worried?" Natsu tried to tease but it did not quite come out like that and END frowned

'I don't know why you want to protect humans so much but I will help you if that's what you really want. But remember one day they will betray you and when that day come I will be here" he said as he faded from the body. In the real world the senzu lines were glowing on Natsu's body, healing him. They eyes which opened were not Natsu's however, and for the first time in almost 400 years the most powerful demon opened his eyes. An almost evil smile took his place. "You'll pay, mutt" he muttered before walking away, willing the senzu lines to fade. He saw the blond demon on top of a building, and attacked full force causing his curse to be lifted.

"So you're still alive huh, impressive. However" the blond demon quite smugly said as the pink haired child was blasted in an explosion, but it quickly faded when he saw the pink-head unharmed. Natsu quickly extended his flames and attacked.

"Wait this feeling. This fear. You can't be" Jackal's eyes widened as the long hairs kept in a braid become undone around the child. Natsu walked toward the demon and punched the ground near his head and whispered.

"Go back Jackal. I have no patience to play with you now, but keep me a secret for now" Natsu said but Jackal was too damaged to go back, and was becoming unstable. Natsu jumped back as Jackal turned into a giant bomb, and happy flew him away in the sky saving everyone. END gave Natsu the control back muttering about disrespect, living again or something. Natsu turned his attention back toward the old man they were protecting.

"After Face" that was the only thing Natsu needed to know to know what they wanted. He completely tuned out Lucy who was conversing with Makarov

'So to eradicated magic from this world and forcing me to show myself or release me. What a mess' although this was spoken solemnly Natsu could not miss the amusement in END's voice.

'You're enjoying this aren't you?' Natsu asked but was not graced with an answer.

'Your friends are in trouble. At the EX-chairman's house. He is a traitor after all' Natsu bolted upright and did not even question the demon and demanded the address flying away from the place with happy.

'I don't know if I ever said this but, thank you END.' The entity's shock could be felt over the link, but the silence was maintained. He hurried toward the home only to see it in shatters.

"Who? Tartarus" he muttered and his anger shook everything.

'I'll lead you there. And help you fight' suddenly a figure manifested in front of him who looked exactly like the entity in is head

"Y-You are free" Natsu said trying to control his sobs and to his got a hug from the demon.

"Yes. I promised to help. I will not be able to stay out long and it will be a big drain on your power but I have something to do. Do you trust me?" the entity asked extending his hand toward Natsu and Natsu grabbed it.

"Yes. With my life" Natsu said feeling he trust the demon who was the creator of the guild which had caused all this and both of them left for Tartarus but before entering both of them parted ways.

"I'll be back" with that END, the most powerful demon disappeared from the view.

 **And done. A very important note for future chapters. Everything happened as in anime till the battle with Mard Geer so next chapter will be directly the fight in which the dragons appear and everything in between is same as anime. Don't be confused and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It was very hard to decide what to change and what not to about this arc as this is such an awesome arc but I had to change it somewhat so that it will fit this story, but I somehow did it. Please tell me if I did alright or not. I was really nervous while typing this. Oh for all of you I posted another Fairy Tail story. Please check it out and tell me how it was. It can be taken as a sequel of this if you like. But it will be continued in this too so don't worry. It is like a side story to this and you need have no knowledge of the other to enjoy this.**

 **Oh I skipped to chapter 413 for your knowledge. Everything happened the same as in manga till up there. I am being lazy and not typing that whole thing up but the changes start from there so you need to be really updated**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it but if I did you would have seen the changes.**

The battle against Tartorus was hard fought. In the sky the battle was raging between Igneel and Acnologia, Natsu meanwhile cursed END for making Mard as the guild master in his stead that man was crazily obsessed with END, even going as far as to activate face to get him to come out. With great difficulty Natsu and Gray had managed to subdue long raven haired man. Natsu cursed not being able to use his curses as END was currently out and limiting powers as his current body did not allow it.

It was a miracle that the demon had not recognised on site, maybe because it had been too long since he had last felt him or because his demon part was god knows where, but he knew that the demon would return. They were part of the same body after all. A wave shook him, but it only looked like he had felt that. He could feel magic deplete from his surroundings like in Edolas. Suddenly Igneel took down Acnologia.

"Don't give up humans" the fire dragon roared and Natsu smiled a smile, feeling a pride a child feels for his parent and a large numbers of dragon filled the sky destroying Faces. But to Natsu's horror Acnologia again attacked Igneel

'Why are you doing this? Is that demon still controlling you? Making you fight your own brother? Why?' Natsu asked torn whether he should take pride in Acnologia's power or feel horrified as Igneel get beaten. 'The book. He asked me to get the book of END. A load of good it will do with that maniac running wild, but still it is Igneel's wish' he roamed his eyes around in search of the book to see it in Gray's hand. He did not even pay attention what the twin dragon slayers were saying but watched with wide eyes as someone took the book from Gray's hand.

"This book belongs to me" with the cape flowing around him, in all his glory appeared Zeref, causing everyone's eyes to be glued to him "so I'm taking it back" the fear and surprise could not be mistaken in everyone's eyes "it's really important you know"

"Zeref" the whisper broke out from Natsu's lips looking at the other will disbelief in his eyes and he could feel others around him staring surprise as well.

"This guy" Sting said and the surprise was evident in his voice, quite unmasked. Rouge was also watching silently as the raven turned toward the demon.

"Mard Geer, you did well. You were just about to revive END fully" he said, the expression on his face kind to bide his true intentions.

"Mard Geer could realise what you wish" the demon said raising his arm but in next second he vanished in smoke in form of a book.

"You can't. You did not even realise that END was fully free" he said as the book vanished, the slayers looking at him with disbelief.

"You made him" Rouge commented but the dark wizard just smiled.

"Yes, but I did not need him anymore so I stored his book in my personal library" and he turned toward the pink haired dragon slayer, "I wanted to finish our fight, unfortunately Acnologia got in the way" he said looking at the pink haired wizard square in the eye.

"What do you mean?" the pink haired younger asked as he looked at his kin who merely smiled.

"If you survive, despair will follow you. When the humans abandon you come back home. It is the only place you will be accepted for who you are" he said even if the shouts of we will not abandon Natsu and What did he meant reached him.

"He took the book with him" Gray said angrily watching the man walk away, suddenly a large band shook the place. Natsu looked up to see Igneel pressed into the ground by Acnologia. Igneel was telling the second reason why he was sealed into Natsu and that very second Natsu realised a horrific fact, only one of the two dragons would survive. He would lose one of his fathers, no matter who won. Just when Natsu had made his decision that he must protect everyone from Acnologia it happened. Acnologia tore the fire dragon's right side causing him to fall. Acnologia launched another attack at the large dragon.

"I've been watching you this whole time. Natsu, you gave me the power to love humans" the big red dragon said as he was still falling. Natsu felt tears hit his eyes. 'I did? Then why not Acnologia too? Why not him? I know him. There must be one hell of a reason for this but, can I forgive him?' the thoughts plagued him, he ran toward where the dragon lay.

"Dad?" he called out "You promised me that you won't go anywhere. Don't break your promise. I" a sniff escaped him as he tried his best to keep his tears at bay. "I've been looking for you for so long. I…I learned how to write and my magic is so much more badass now. Not to mention I made a lot of friends. I got a job too…I" and the break was evident in his voice, his raw emotions escaping him

"I….I..." now the tears marked his cheeks but he tried his best not to break not to break, I have things I want to share with you. Igneel" now the tears were escaping continuously from his eyes, sorrow filling his whole being, yet not being able to hate the one who did it. Only feeling self-hatred for not being able to prevent the death of his foster father. "I'll get Acnologia for this" he whispered. A figure approached him and pulled him into a hug.

"Let it all out" the whisper broke the dam of emotions Natsu had, and he began to cry in earnest soft hands petting his head. "Shhh. I'm here. I will not leave you. After all we are one and the same" he consoled the wizard trapped into the child's body. It was a long time before Natsu calmed down, the demon stayed till he exhausted himself and fairy tail found him before he faded back into the child, not before smirking at the exceed ho watched from afar.

 **So done. Hope you liked this. This was the most difficult chapter to start that I ever wrote. Feedback will be appreciated. So do you think Natsu should leave before Fairy Tail disband and get the news on t=his journey or be there when it disband?**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter for this fic, but the sequel is already up so you can go and read it. It's called bonds beyond. I kindly ask everyone to go and read it. And for the reference, Natsu will not go on the journey, instead he will be there when fairy tail disband.**

 **Disclaimer: Man for the last time I do not own fairy tail.**

The night was horrible and for the first time Natsu felt really alone. The presence of END was fully gone as a separate being, instead they were one now.

Remembering the parting of entity hurt.

 _"You did what?" The child asked as he looked at the guy in front of him who merely ignored the yelling of the child._

 _"I asked him to merge us. With that you will have access to all your old powers and memories. Now, now don't_ _cry. My presence will always be with you. Oh and if you start to get weird urges don't panic" the demon said as moisture started to gather in the eyes of the child. "Don't miss me too much. These humans of yours will hurt you, don't depend on them"_

 _"Who's going to miss you you freak" Natsu cries as the body of the demon materialised into tiny butterflies made of light and entered him. For a second he closed his eyes to protect them from the bright light but when he opened them again the whole world had changed. Tiny butterfly like creatures were everywhere and flocking around him._

 _"The rukhs around you are weird. Just who are you chibi?" The question disturbed the light butterflies around him and he saw some black ones join them. He turned around_

And met him. He's a weird one but I wonder if I will meet him again. The oracle of the balance. The three oracles huh.

Mavis, the oracle if it light

Zeref, the oracle of darkness

Him, of balance even if he walks in darkness more than light, then why am I here? Questions plagued him. He looked as light entered the house.

'well no good brooding about it. I should go to the guild ' he thought.

"Happy, let's leave for the guild" Natsu called as the blue exceed came out with an aye sir.

"Natsu, will you tell me who was with you at the time Igneel-?"Happy asked but Natsu just ignored him. Taking the hint to drop the subject the blue cat did. A lot of commotion was there when they arrived at the guild."What's wrong?" Natsu asked as everyone gathered.

"Master is disbanding Fairy Tail" Mira said as Natsu felt all the air leave him.

"Disband? Old man must be joking right?" Natsu said looking around but by the faces he could tell that this was no joke. He slid down the ground and felt his heart shatter 'I lost another family. I lost everything' the thoughts ploughed his mind. Senses leaving him and finally numbness settled in his body but not in his soup. He lost END, even if he had the demons power but his company was lost and now losing his home.

His soul, will it ever heal?

 **And done with it. This was the last chapter for 'Of the past and of dark magic'. I hope to see you all in the sequel which is bonds beyond and had already been posted.**


End file.
